


The Scouts

by Balicard



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, enter at your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balicard/pseuds/Balicard
Summary: The descendants of the isle of the lost send two groups to the mainland to scout for a place to stay only for both groups to immediately be captured
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Scouts

Carlos wasn't quite sure how he was chosen to sneak aboard the barge, surely one of the older children would have been better but two barges meant two groups, and Mal and Uma's gangs were chosen so he would have to get over it.

Diego didn't think this was a good idea, sure, they needed to get off this godforsaken isle, but to send a couple of eight-year-olds too scout couldn't possibly be a good idea but unfortunately, he was outvoted and his baby cousin was dragged into it.

Alec was surprised to be called down to the docks about an issue with the trash barges coming back from the isle the only thing he could possibly be needed for was a stowaway but Fairy Godmother had made sure villains could go nowhere near them let alone get on them but apparently, it didn't work against their children 

King Adam was surprised to be called to the docks only to learn that seven children had stowed away on the barges 

Queen Belle's first thought when she saw the small children sitting in the office at the Docks was the bruises and just how could children be that thin she immediately insisted they be admitted to the hospital while they figured out what to do 

Fairy Godmother sat in the waiting room the doctors had been and gone and healed what they could and for what they couldn't a fairy who specializes in healing magic had been called to help and would arrive tomorrow and till then each of the children had been assigned a dwarf to monitor them.

Jay got ready for bed just like his father had taught him he stripped naked and touched his penis and touched it and made it feel good until the weird clear liquid that wasn't pee came out the cleaned it up and grabbed the blanket and pillow from the bed and curled up underneath just like his little spot at home under daddy's bed.

Dopey had been watching the child known as Jay through the one way glass when he saw the little boy do something so disturbing he immediately called for a doctor to figure out what the hell was going on

Harry took off his hook and polished it just like his father taught him before putting it back on and curling up on the weirdly soft mattress 

Sneezy watched as the small child took amazing care of his favored weapon and wondered how such a young child lost a hand in the first place

Gil tried to sit on the weird table only for it too try and swallow him whole immediately causing him to jump off and curl up in the corner

Bashful was ashamed to say he laughed at the small boy's reaction to the bed.

Carlos looked for a closet to sleep in only too have no luck so he curled up under the desk instead

Sleepy tiredly watched the small boy fall asleep before quickly greeting Morpheus himself 

Evie stood in front of the large mirror as she fixed her makeup 

Grumpy watched the small girl do her makeup wishing anywhere else

Uma tried her hardest to get back to her crew and even tried to break the weird mirror but it didn't even crack

Happy watched the small girl and had trouble keeping his normally happy mood

Mal tried her best to get out and find her friends and when she failed she took her dagger from her shoe and started cutting herself in punishment but was stopped after only three cuts when one of the weird men in white dresses stuck her with a needle that made her sleepy

Doc watched as the small child took out the knife and had to call for help when she turned it on herself


End file.
